1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to need to maximize the light-gathering efficiency and redirection of radiation from omni directional light radiators for the purpose of illuminating specimens for optical analyses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A family of illuminators, e.g., hot filaments or arc lamps, result in point-source radiators whose radiation patterns are only impeded by inherent mechanical support elements. In many applications, it is desirable to efficiently capture this radiated energy and redirect it along a desired optical axis. Common practice employs the use of reflective assemblies that effectively gather the rearward radiation and refocus this energy in a manner that enhances the forward radiation pattern.
A typical application for this technique is in the field of microscope illumination. The resulting forward radiation pattern is shaped by a collector lens system and ultimately is channeled to the specimen being observed. It is a critical necessity to be able to attain the maximum transfer of light energy from the light source to the specimen.
In a conventional system, the light energy that does not impinge on the reflector or is not on the desired optical axis is wasted to the local environment. The system herein described employs a unique fiber optic bundle that is able to capture a large percentage of this wasted energy and thereby increase the effective amount of light supplied to the specimen.
It is the object of this invention to provide an omni directional light source system that illuminates specimens fo optical analyses.
It is another object of this invention to provide said illuminator with the ability to efficiently capture and utilize the unused spherical radiations of existing point source radiating systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple means to attenuate the intensity of the light supplied to the specimens without altering its spectral quality. Supplied.
An advantage of the present invention is that the design of the light-capturing shroud removes the criticality of the positioning of the light source relative to the light-gathering device that is inherently common to reflective/focussing systems.